Snap rings are used for many purposes in mechanical devices. One use is in cylinders employed in hydraulic devices and systems. In accordance with one arrangement, a hydraulic cylinder has an internal annular groove disposed a slight distance in from an end surface. The groove receives spit snap rings in a relatively high tolerance fit which results frequently in the rings not readily snapping into place. The snap rings are used as mechanical stops for pistons slidably received in the cylinders. If the snap ring is not properly seated within the annular groove, then a defective assembly occurs in which there is a risk that the piston may dislodge the ring during the operation of the device. During assembly, it is not always easy to discern whether the snap ring is properly seated because the snap ring is installed inside of the cylinder, making visual inspection difficult.